Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communication method.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reducing business trip costs and time in recent years, videoconference systems are now widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.
In order to start communication with a counterpart communication terminal, a user at a communication terminal usually selects one communication terminal from among a plurality of communication terminals previously registered. This could be cumbersome and time-consuming, especially in case there are many of registered communication terminals. Further, in case a counterpart communication terminal has not been registered, the user has to manually enter a destination address, or newly register the counterpart communication terminal, before starting communication.